Le plan
by Laotong
Summary: Entre un Draco qui veut séduire Harry Potter et fait une fixation sur les mouettes, son meilleur ami Blaise a du mal a le suivre. Surtout lorsque notre Blond national décide de séduire Potter au travers d'un plan machiavélique... HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

Nouvelle histoire, mode comique cette fois, je ne sais pas si cela l'est vraiment donc n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

En ce lundi matin, le jeune et beau Draco Malfoy marchait d'un pas vif et assuré vers la Grande salle pour aller déguster un excellent petit déjeuner. Il était en retard et notre jeune ami détestait ça, lui si pointilleux sur les horaires. Mais un cauchemar particulièrement vicieux l'avait retardé, le prenant tout entier, l'empêchant d'entendre son réveil. Il ne s'en remettait toujours pas tant la violence de celui-ci l'avait achevé. Il secoua la tête pour évacuer ses atroces pensées.

Les portes menant au petit déjeuner s'ouvrirent à son entrée, et oui on n'a la classe ou on ne l'a pas ! Et la classe était un élément essentiel chez un parfait Malfoy. Bien sur, Draco préférait occulter que ce phénomène se produisait pour tous les élèves, mieux vaut se croire unique. Et unique il l'était ! C'était sa mère qui le lui assurait tous les jours. Ce fut donc d'un pas conquérant qu'il se dirigea vers sa place à la table des Serpentards, les meilleurs bien évidemment tout comme lui.

Il s'assit gracieusement à coté de son meilleur ami Blaise qui avait un sourire parfaitement horripilant en ce matin d'after-cauchemar. Et oui, il avait des cernes ! Et alors ? Ce n'était pas si important, même avec ces cercles autour des yeux il restait incroyablement sexy. Préférant ignorer ce regard de mouette abrutie, et dieux seul sait combien il détestait ces animaux parfaitement inutiles, il préféra se concentrer sur ses tartines de miel et de confiture d'orange, le tout trempé dans un bon chocolat chaud.

Mais ce qui lui servait d'ami ne semblait pas vouloir en rester là, avec ce regard toujours présent et cet horrible sourire, le fixant sans la moindre gène ! Comment les gens pouvaient être de si bonne humeur le matin ? Lui était toujours d'une humeur de chien et mieux valait ne pas le provoquer. Blaise avait-il donc oublié cette règle fondamentale … Il allait se faire un plaisir de le lui rappeler si il continuait comme ça.

- Alors Draco, comment te sens tu en cette magnifique journée de printemps ? commença perfidement son meilleur ami sachant pertinemment que cela allait le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Mais il aimait tellement cela !

Le dit Draco lui jeta un regard courroucé, cette « chose » ne méritait pas son attention …

- J'aime quand le ciel brille, quand les oiseaux chantent …

- Et moi j'aime le silence, grogna Draco, en plus il ne fait pas beau aujourd'hui et je déteste le printemps et en particulier les oiseaux ! Surtout les mouettes, dit il plus pour lui-même.

- On est de mauvaise humeur le petit dragon ? On a fait des cauchemars ? continua le jeune métis avec cette petite fossette qui lui donnait envie de lui mettre sa tartine dans la tète.

Mais à la mention de « rêves », Draco sursauta avec la grâce d'un hippopotame surpris. Il jeta un regard agacé à son meilleur ami et regretta ses confidences lors d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée une nuit d'hiver. Cette confidence ô combien humiliante ne cessait de lui être rappelée par un Blaise trop heureux de pouvoir le taquiner sur cela. Et surtout de le faire chanter, et oui malheureusement son meilleur ami était un serpentards jusqu'au bout des doigt de pied.

- Alors comme ça Mme MacGonagal a encore frappé cette nuit …

- Tais toi ! lui assena Draco en jetant des regards autour de lui, ne voulant nullement que quelqu'un soit au courant de son terrible secret.

Mais heureusement pour lui, les serpentards semblaient particulièrement absorbés par leur petit déjeuner.

- T'inquiètes vieux ! Je ne vais quand même pas balancer à toute la salle que le grand et beau Draco Malfoy tremble comme une feuille devant son professeur de métamorphose et en fait des cauchemars. Quoi que … J'aimerais bien voir la réaction de tout le monde et en particulier de Potter !

- Dis le et t'es mort ! Espèce de mouette dégénérée ! lui lanca Draco furieux de voir son meilleur ami de se moquer de sa peur quasi maladive de la vieille femme qui le terrorisait depuis son entrée à Poudlard.

Était-ce de sa faute si il détestait les chats et les vieilles femmes sèches, avec un pied dans la tombe.

Blaise lui adressa un regard perplexe :

- Mouette ?

- Parfaitement ! Tu as le même regard idiot et bête ! Ah Ah ! Draco Malfoy se mit à rire allègrement à la vision du regard catastrophé de son ami.

- Euh, Dray, tu te rends compte que tu viens de dire la même chose ?

Le dit-Dray le regarda ennuyé.

- Et alors ?

Blaise préféra ne rien ajouter, choqué par l'appellation de « mouette » et retourna à son petit déjeuner qu'il n'avait pas fini à cause des bêtises de son meilleur ami. Décidemment sa peur enfantine pour leur professeur de métamorphose n'avait pas diminué avec les années et dieu seul sait combien de fois il avait essayé. Mais bon, on ne pouvait rien y faire.

Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa rapidement, entrecoupé par les conversations sur la journée à venir et les rires gras des gryffondors qui emplissaient toute la salle. Blaise tourna alors la tête avec appréhension vers son meilleur ami qui semblait fixer avec passion quelque chose à cette table là précisément. Il déglutit péniblement devant la mine courroucée de son ami. Il fallait vite partir avant qu'il ne lui assène encore sa mauvaise humeur.

- Ils ne pourraient pas la fermer ces jacasseurs à la noix ! Toujours à parler haut et fort, on dirait qu'ils ne connaissent pas la notion d'une conversation « normale ».

Blaise grimaca, et voilà le sujet Gryffondor était lancé, il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour qu'il ne commence pas sur un autre sujet …

- Potter est vraiment le pire ! Grogna le blond. Avec ces cheveux emmêlés et ses lunettes trop laides ! Franchement il n'a aucune notion de la grâce … Il est un affront à toute notion d'esthétique.

- Et pourtant ce lourdaud sans esthétique ne cesse de t'obséder et s'est emparé de ton cœur, non ? Répondit Blaise avec sagesse.

Draco Malfoy rougit par la vérité émise par son meilleur ami. Et oui, même si Potter manquait de grâce, ne savait pas s'habiller, était une offense à la mode à lui tout seul (quoi que Weasley était limite lui aussi) il lui plaisait désespérément. Depuis maintenant une année il se morfondait en silence face à son amour impossible. Il le voulait et l'aurait pour cette dernière année dans leur école. D'ailleurs, il avait un plan infaillible ! Son regard se mit à briller de malice et d'intelligence mais pour Blaise son regard avait plus un air machiavélique qu'autre chose.

- Blaisounet ?

- Oui ? Grimaça Blaisounet face à son surnom. Lorsque Draco l'employait cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

- J'ai un plan ! Mister je-suis-mal-habillé-mais-je-dédaigne-le-grand-Malfoy sera bientôt à moi !

- Quoi ? S'écria Blaise s'attirant ainsi le regard intrigué des dernières personnes restantes à leur table.

- J'ai un plan infaillible ! Et avec ce plan même Weasley ne pourrait pas me résister ! Berk Weasley ! J'ai vraiment dit ça ? dit Draco avec un dégout à peine masqué. Vite évitons toute pensée parasite.

- Oui c'est ça Dracounet, soupira Blaise. Et quel est donc ce fameux plan si génial ?

Le métis redoutait la réponse de son ami. Ce dernier extrêmement maladroit trouvait toujours le moyen de se mettre dans des situations impossibles et il avait peur que ce plan ne LES embarque dans des aventures toutes aussi foireuses les unes que les autres. Et oui, Draco ne pouvait se passer de son meilleur ami au grand dam de celui-ci. La lueur qui apparut alors dans les yeux du blond lui fit redouter le pire.

En plus, coté sentimental Draco était un grand sensible malgré les apparences et il n'avait jamais eu de sérieuses aventures. En plus, avant de découvrir sa soudaine passion pour le survivant il était un hétéro accompli.

Alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à lui répondre, une ombre menaçante apparut devant leur table. Les deux garçons levèrent les yeux vers la personne qui osait les déranger dans leur conversation ô combien existentielle. Draco s'apprêtait à répondre vertement à l'impertinent qui les dérangeait mais sa bouche se bloquât à la vue de la redoutée professeur de métamorphose. Il blêmit d'un seul coup et se mit à trembler légèrement.

- Messieurs, vous avez vu l'heure ? Leur assena sèchement Mme MacGonnagal, il serait peut être temps d'aller en cours.

Aussitôt Draco bondit sur ses pieds et se mit à se précipiter vers la sortie, le visage figé et le corps tremblant.

Blaise adressa un sourire rayonnant à leur professeur et s'excusa de leur retard. Puis il partit à la recherche de son meilleur ami qu'il retrouva devant la porte de leur cours d'histoire de la magie, le visage fermé en compagnie de Pansy qui essayait tant bien que mal de le consoler, elle aussi connaissant sa phobie pour leur redouté professeur.

- Hey Draco, t'inquiète pas elle n'a rien dit, tout va bien, essaya le métis pour calmer son ami.

- Mais tu as vu son regard ! Lança Draco épouvanté, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me tuer, Blaise j'ai peur.

Draco se refugia dans les bras de son ami pour se consoler de la peur atroce qui l'avait assailli.

C'est à ce moment qu'arriva le groupe des gryffondors avec qui ils partageaient ce cours en commun. A leur tête se trouvait Harry Potter qui esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il vit les cheveux blonds caractéristiques de sa Némésis. Néanmoins ce sourire se fana bien vite lorsqu'il le vit dans les bras de Blaise. Les deux ennemis se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à leur entrée dans la salle de classe.

Blaise ayant remarqué cet échange de regard se mit à sourire en voyant que l'amour de son meilleur ami n'était peut-être pas si impossible que ça. Il fallait juste que ces deux têtes de mule ouvrent les yeux.

Il s'assit comme d'habitude à la droite de Draco. Ce dernier fut extrêmement silencieux, se remettant doucement de sa confrontation avec son cauchemar ambulant de tout à l'heure. Seul le bruit des notes qu'il prenait venait troubler l'ambiance studieuse dans la classe. Les Gryffondors s'endormant à moitié et les serpentards totalement blasés.

Ce fut le coup de coude donné par Draco qui le sortit de son état comateux.

- Tiens, dit il avec un sourire particulièrement malicieux au métis, voilà mon fameux plan ! Il est infaillible tu vas voir.

Son sourire était si grand que Blaise ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre et de regarder la liste tendu par son ami.

**Approcher Harry Potter**

- Se rapprocher de ce qui sert d'ami au Potter.

- Se faire apprécier de son animal de compagnie.

- Devenir avec ami avec le Potter en mode discrétion et fugace.

- Devenir indispensable.

- S'intéresser à lui, se déguiser en son personnage préféré pour une surprise.

- Qu'il tombe amoureux de moi. Qu'il me supplie.

Blaise soupira face à cette liste totalement débile. Son ami allait encore se mettre dans des situations impossibles. Il avait hate de voir ça.

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Cela mérite-t-il une suite ou non ?

Peut être à bientôt !


	2. Approcher ses amis : première étape

Coucou ! Me voilà pour un deuxième chapitre, vous m'avez demandé à quelle fréquence j'écris les chapitres, je dirais environ deux par semaine comme je suis en vacance, peut être plus. En tout cas j'essaierais de les poster le plus vite possible !

Donnez moi votre avis sur cette suite et sur ce que vous pensez de cette histoire ! Toute critique est bonne à prendre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : Approcher ses « amis » où comment Dray se met dans une galère pas possible. **

Le soleil se levait doucement en cette belle matinée de cours à Poudlard. Le vent bruissait doucement dans les oreilles de notre jeune héros profondément endormi, l'air frais envahissait la pièce, les oiseaux chantaient et volaient tout autour de lui …. Des oiseaux !

Draco se réveilla en sursaut à l'entente de ces bruits de piaillements honnis ! Il rejeta vivement les couvertures dans lesquelles il s'était emmitouflé et regarda partout autour de lui aux aguets pour trouver la source de ces horreurs ! Et ce qu'il vit le terrifia presqu'autant qu'un cours de métamorphose, c'est donc peu dire, il vit des centaines, non des milliers d'oiseaux autour de lui !

Un observateur partial aurait simplement dit qu'il y avait deux ou trois oiseaux volants paresseusement. Surement pas une armée prête à attaqué Draco Malfoy comme celui-ci semblait le croire vu la position de combat qu'il arborait.

Si seulement il avait un fusil songea-t-il tristement en se mettant à plat ventre, il détestait ces horreurs à plume qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire que piailler à longueur de journée … Faire leurs crottes un peu partout … Piquer avec leurs becs pointus et acérés ! Bref au-cu-ne utilité !

Soudain son regard fut attiré par son meilleur ami en face de lui qui semblait plié en deux tant un fou rire semblait le secouer. Un regard mauvais passa chez l'héritier des Malfoy, il avait trouvé l'auteur de ce terrible forfait ! Il se redressa brutalement et s'avança d'un pas qui se voulait menaçant.

- Blaise ! Hurla-t-il, pourquoi tu as ramené ces horreurs dans la chambre ? C'est un vrai bazar, imagine un peu qu'ils fassent leurs crottes sur mes draps de cachemire ! Je ferais quoi moi ?

- Tu demandera gentiment à ton elfe de maison de te le nettoyer et de la changer, lui répondit son meilleur ami du tac au tac ignorant la lueur meurtrière qui semblait y sommeiller.

- Gentiment ? C'est cela oui sombre crétinus Blaisinus ! fulmina le jeune blond.

- Blaisinus Crétinus ? s'étonna Blaise toujours surpris par l'inventivité de son ami quand à la question des surnoms.

- Sa sonne toujours mieux que crétin ! Crétin !

Le jeune métis le regarda, sidéré, par son attitude si puérile. Pas que Dray soit s'une maturité à toute épreuve mais en ce moment il semblait se surpasser dans la puérilité. Oula ! Voilà que lui aussi se mettait à inventer n'importe quoi … Décidemment son ami avait une bien mauvaise influence sur lui. Et quelle influence …

- Bon allez Dray, c'est l'heure d'aller au petit déjeuner.

Le-dit Dray le regarda outré.

- Et on fait quoi de toutes tes bêtises ? Je te préviens, il est hors de question de laisser ces bidules ambulants et crasseux voler dans notre chambre !

- Ce son des oiseaux tout ce qu'il y a plus d'inoffensif Dray, soupira d'un air blasé Blaise.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es de leur coté ! Sale vautour sans cervelle, j'ai tout compris !

Les yeux de Blaise qui ne cessaient de s'agrandir de consternation atteignirent leur maximum à la dernière phrase de son ami. Celui-ci le soupçonnait de « collaborer » contre lui avec … avec des oiseaux …

- Allez viens, on y va …

Draco lui jeta un dernier regard soupçonneux.

- Pas avant que tu ne les ait fait dégager !

- Ok !

D'un coup de baguette magique il les fit disparaître. Le regard de Draco se fit un peu plus doux. Il s'approcha solennellement de son ami et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

- Je te pardonne Blaise, notre longue amitié aura eu raison de ta trahison.

Il tourna les talons en se dirigeant vers la porte pour enfin aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Laissant son ami totalement désemparé, se demandant ce qu'il faisait avec un malade pareil !

Le jeune métis avait encore du mal à se remettre de l'attitude de son ami lors du réveil. Il savait qu'il aurait du être y habitué mais c'était difficile. Heureusement Draco s'était calmé et dégustait tranquillement son horrible mélange de chocolat et de confiture de citrouille. Rien que de voir cela Blaise avait une énorme envie de vomir.

Mais si celui-ci croyait que son ami s'était calmé, il n'en est rien. En effet, Draco avait oublié l'horrible trahison de son ami qui s'était associé à ces piafs de malheur contre lui, il était maintenant dans la contemplation de son amour secret, Harry Potter. Il manquait indéniablement de classe mais il était si craquant avec son air endormi …

Les yeux de Draco se froncèrent lorsqu'il le vit piquer du nez dans son bol. Pas très sexy … Vivement qu'ils sortent ensemble qu'il puisse d'occuper de son petit chou à la crème et lui montrer la voix sacré de la classe en toute circonstance. Mais avant cela il avait de longues et dures épreuves à affronter …

Mais il partait avec un tout petit avantage, il n'était plus l'ennemi juré de Potter. Ils avaient fait la trêve durant la guerre, trêve qui s'était prolongé même après la victoire du survivant sur le lord.

En tout cas la première étape de son plan exceptionnel était particulièrement difficile. Il devait approcher ce qui servait d' « ami » à sexy Potter. Là encore il avait une démonstration du mauvais gout de son futur chéri d'amour. En effet, qui voudrait d'un meilleur ami manquant cruellement de classe et par-dessus tout … Roux ! Et d'une meilleure amie totalement obsédé par ses notes ayant surement une relation de parenté avec les castors. Heureusement pour elle, il ne les détestait pas tant que ça, ces bêbêtes à poil plutôt doux.

La question qui le taraudait durant le petit déjeuner se résumait simplement : comment approcher ses amis sans qu'il ne soit là car il devait opérer en discrétion et surtout sans qu'ils ne le croient préparer un mauvais coup.

Car avec la belette et l'intello le courant passait difficilement. Soudain l'illumination divine se fit en lui et il se retourna vers Blaise en un sourire lumineux et éclatant. Aussitôt celui-ci pris peur face à la lueur démoniaque qui régnait chez son ami.

- Mon beau et noble Blaise ? commença Draco toujours avec ce sourire terrifiant.

- Oui ? répondit prudemment celui-ci. Ce sourire n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui, il le sentait. Qu'avait-il donc fait à Merlin !

- Tu te rappelle de mon plan pour séduire Harry Potter ?

- Bien sur …

- Et bien , je te fais l'immense honneur de te proposer d'y participer ! Tu seras mon aide, mon assistant de l'ombre ! Je te remercie d'avance pour tout ce que tu vas faire pour moi. Tu seras le témoin de notre mariage et le parrain de notre premier enfant ! Merci Blaise.

Ses yeux à présent baignaient dans les larmes. Son meilleur ami était totalement désarçonné par ce qui venait de se passer. D'ailleurs tout le monde s'étonnait de l'attitude du jeune Malfoy envers son ami. Blaise jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des Gryffondors et remarqua le regard froid de Potter sur eux et leurs mains jointes.

Il retira vivement sa main et soupira pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois de la journée.

- Oui, c'est bon je t'aiderai … Je dois faire quoi ?

Draco le regarda soudain contrit.

- Bah … Je ne sais pas trop moi … Je sais juste que je dois approcher la belette ou bien l'autre intello et que tu dois éloigner Potter.

Blaise le regarda attentivement.

- Bon écoute, j'ai une idée mais bon je te préviens j'ai intérêt à être le témoin de votre mariage !

Le jeune Blond lui lança un sourire éclatant et lui dit :

- Bien évidemment. Maintenant dis moi tout mon petit moineau chéri !

Blaise soupira encore une fois et se demanda comment il pouvait encore lui rester assez de souffle pour tenir la journée.

- Alors voilà …

Il se mit à chuchoter, Draco se pencha afin de mieux comprendre ses paroles et au fur et à mesure de la conversation son regard se fit plus éclatant.

Blaise maudit pour la cent millième fois son meilleur ami de l'avoir mis dans une telle galère mais surtout lui qui avait eu cette idée totalement débile ! Il regarda à nouveau le professeur Rogue dans les yeux qui le fixait d'un air ébahi particulièrement étonnant chez cet homme. Il songea que toute la classe devait le fixer comme cela également, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien put dire pour perturber l'imperturbable maitre des potions.

- Vous voulez dire que vous avez vu Miss granger et Monsieur Potter en train de se tripoter devant vous et que cela vous a tellement gêné que vous avez préféré vous en referez à un adulte responsable qui arrêterait cette scène de débauche insoutenable pour vos yeux purs et innocents ?

- Oui monsieur, soupira Blaise.

- Miss Granger et Monsieur Potter ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Se … Se touchant ?

- Oui monsieur …

La couleur rouge commença à devenir de plus éclatante sur le visage de l'élève et de son professeur. Ce dernier le regarda dans les yeux :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Zabini, je vais réparer cet outrage ! Vous pouvez retourner à votre place. Lui répondit discrètement le maitre des potions.

- Ne dites pas que c'est moi qui vous ait dit cela professeur.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas mon jeune apprenti, votre identité restera secrète.

Le jeune métis soupira de soulagement, habitué à la folie du parrain de Draco et retourna à coté de Théodore Nott avec qui il faisait des potions depuis leur deuxième année quand il avait découvert que Draco était insupportable durant ce cours. Enfin, plus insupportable que ce que son seuil de tolérance pouvait supporter en deux heures.

Rogue se racla sèchement la gorge et tous les élèves tournèrent un regard apeuré vers lui.

- J'ai décidé de faire changer les équipes suite à quelques observations. Miss Granger, placez vous à coté de Monsieur Zabini, Potter, allez au coté de Monsieur Nott et Weasley placez vous près de Draco. Et je ne veux pas de protestations !

Son terrible regard froid éteignit en un instant toutes les protestations de ses élèves qui se mirent à coté de leur nouveau binôme.

Ron s'avança prudemment vers Draco Malfoy et s'assit sans un mot à coté de celui-ci qui paraissait préparer scrupuleusement sa potion. Mais il n'en était bien évidemment rien, le jeune blond observant sa « proie » s'avancer vers lui. Allez, plan numéro un activé.

Le roux commença alors à couper quelques ingrédients quand un raclement de gorge retint son attention. Malfoy le fixait étrangement et surtout, surtout … Il lui faisait un sourire !

- Un problème Malfoy ? Attaqua Ron, ne sachant pas réagir autrement avec ce garçon qui le méprisait depuis des années et qui lui souriait du jour au lendemain.

- Mais aucun Ronny, lui répondit poliment Malfoy. Je pense juste qu'après tant d'années d'indifférence il est temps de faire la paix et de devenir amis.

Le-dit Ronny rougit brusquement à ce surnom et regarda d'un air désemparé le blond se demandant si il avait définitivement perdu la tête.

Draco quand à lui se demanda si il n'y était pas allé trop fort en demandant directement à Weasley d'être son ami. Mais ce poulpe ambulant était bien trop bête pour remarquer une attaque aussi peu subtile. Non ?

- Tu … Tu vas bien Malfoy ?

- Appelle moi Draco, lui répondit ce dernier, toujours avec ce sourire éclatant.

- Euh …

- Ecoute Ron , je pense qu'il est temps d'oublier nos anciennes querelles et de faire la paix pour le bien de tous. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais quelqu'un de bien.

Draco se demanda comment il avait réussi à dire ces paroles sans vomir. Ce poulpe quelqu'un de bien ! Et Granger allait prochainement devenir miss Londres.

La bouche de Ron ne cessait de s'agrandir à la suite de ces révélations. Puis, il se mit à réfléchir et se dit qu'être ami avec Malfoy … Non Draco n'était pas si horrible que ça et pourrait lui apporter un peu de sérénité.

- D'accord Draco, j'accepte de faire une trêve, lui dit le rouquin avec un petit sourire timide et en lui tendant la main.

Draco, lui sourit et se retint d'exploser sa joie face à la bêtise et à la naïveté de cette « chose » ! Il avait réussi et beaucoup plus facilement qu'il n'aurait cru. Il ne restait maintenant qu'à faire grandir et évoluer cette profonde amitié qui lui donnerait accès à Potter . !

De l'autre coté de la pièce, Blaise regardait son ami avec son sourire carnassier et compris qu'il avait réussi la première phase de la première étape de leur plan. Hermione à coté de lui regardait la bouche grande ouverte ce qui se produisait à quelque mètres d'elle. Ron et Malfoy amis ! Elle avait du mal à y croire. Surtout avec le regard de dernier qui était tout sauf innocent.

Au fond, Harry Potter, le regard noir regardait Draco Malfoy serrer la main à son meilleur ami avec suspicion et se promit d'enquêter sur ce brusque revirement.

Fin du deuxième chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour votre avis, et si vous avez des questions je serais ravi d'y répondre.

J'ai également une autre histoire en cours si cela vous intéresse : Trouble ! Beaucoup plus sérieuse.

Sur ce à bientôt dans le troisième chapitre où l' « amitié » entre Draco et Ron va évoluer, où un Potter va se poser beaucoup de question et où un Blaise sera plus consterné que jamais face à son meilleur ami.


	3. Approcher ses amis : seconde étape

Me revoilà pour de nouvelles aventures ! Et oui avec un draco encore plus cinglé que jamais.

Merci pour vos review ! Sa m'encourage et me donne envie d'écrire. N'hésitez surtout pas à en poster ^^

* * *

Le Plan : Approcher ses amis, seconde étape.

En cette sainte journée du dimanche, Draco se prélassait dans son lit tel un roi royalement royal. Et oui, il est important d'avoir une bonne dose de sommeil et de repos ! C'est son papa qui le lui avait bien expliqué et il fallait toujours écouter son papa d'amour comme le disait sa maman d'amour … Comme il les aimait ses parents si beaux et si forts, les meilleurs parents du monde ! Puis il était un Malfoy et faisait ce qu'il voulait ! Flûte enchantée à la fin !

En plus de se détendre avec une classe innée dans ses draps de soie il écoutait la plus merveilleuse des chansons que la terre avait décidé de créer : « Une étincelle » des L5…

Cette chanson l'emportait dans un monde merveilleux fait d'anges et de … Potter ! Des Potter partout et dans toutes les tenues. Potter lui apportant son lait, Potter lui apportant de merveilleuses roses, Potter lui faisant un délicieux massage …

- Parfois je m'efface, je reste là en solitaire, fredonnait-il au rythme de la musique tout en s'imaginant papouillant avec l'amour de sa vie …

A coté de ça son meilleur ami le regardait d'un air désespéré. Il avait bien essayé de mettre un _silencio_ mais Draco les lui contrait toujours ! Il était obligé d'écouter cette maudite chanson TOUT les dimanches depuis leur première année. Il haïssait tellement les L5 à présent qu'il se sentait prêt à commettre un meurtre ….

- Une étincelle, allez vers elle, reprit son meilleur ami BEAUCOUP plus fort.

Certes il était le grand et beau Draco Malfoy mais il ne possédait pas la voix de Maria Carey et s'il continuait à chanter avec cette voix de nain castré il allait péter un câble ! Meilleur ami ou non !

- Hum … Draco ? Tenta-t-il doucement, ne voulant pas brusquer son ami.

- Dans chaque histoire perdue il y a toujours …

- HUM ! Draco ! Recommença-t-il plus fort cette fois.

Son meilleur ami daigna enfin lui adresser un regard mais celui-ci était si rempli de fureur que Blaise pris peur.

- C'est juste que … que … bégaya-t-il lamentablement.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi un moineau aussi abruti que ses pied me dérange-t-il pendant un moment divin ?

- C'est juste que … Ca fais si longtemps … Que tu écoutes cette musique … Il serait temps de changer tu ne crois pas ?

Blaise ferma les yeux s'attendant à une effroyable colère de son meilleur ami. Mais celui-ci se contenta de lui adressa un regard d'illuminé.

- Mais bien sur mon fidèle moineau si beau !

Blaise se demanda comment il avait pu passer de moineau aussi abruti que ses pieds à moineau si beau. Enfin bon, pour une fois que son ami ne l'insultait presque pas il fallait en profiter.

- Mais quoi donc … Mon fidèle Draco !

- Ne me rappelle plus jamais comme ça ! Claqua la voix du « fidèle Draco ».

Blaise frissonna. Quand Draco était dans ses mauvaises périodes mieux valait se taire et attendre.

- Mais tu as raison il est temps de changer ! continua-t-il.

Il se leva de son lit, laissant admirer à son meilleur ami son pyjama rouge et or venant du fan club Harry Potter où l'on voyait la tête du survivant en gros sur le haut. Il avait acheté des dizaines d'accessoires venant du catalogue « Potter mania » et ne semblait pas s'arrêter. Il avait même obligé Blaise a acheté les mêmes choses que lui, histoire de faire croire que c'était son idée à lui. Il se rappelait encore de Draco dans la boutique « Magie Potter » avec ses lunettes de soleil noires et son manteau long et noir. Il avait tellement eu honte ce jour-là, enfin c'était un jour plutôt normal en y repensant.

Quand il vit Draco prendre le CD « Chanson d'Harry Potter » il prit peur. Autant Draco chantait mal autant Potter semblait se faire un devoir à casser les oreilles de son auditoire (certes, Potter n'était pas au courant que Colin l'avait enregistré lorsqu'il chantait sous la douche). Mais bon, son meilleur ami disait toujours que c'était tellement « chou » de voir son « biquet » chanter si adorablement.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas mettre ça ! Lança Blaise dans un cri du cœur désespéré.

Draco le regarda d'un air de pure pitié et ne lui répondit même pas. Son regard s'éclaira quand il trouva le bon CD.

- Voilà !

Blaise s'attendait au pire et cru qu'il allait sauter par la fenêtre quand il entendit :

- Un petit bonhomme en mousse !

Pourtant le pire était à venir quand son ami commença à exécuter une petite danse de son cru. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ?

- Tu ne danses pas avec moi mon petit moineau chéri ? Lui lança-t-il d'un ton larmoyant s'arrêtant en plein milieu d'un pas de danse endiablé.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si adorable !

C'est ainsi que Blaise Zabini exécuta dans le plus grand secret la danse du petit bonhomme en mousse de Patrick Sébastien avec son meilleur ami.

Une fois la danse fini Blaise était totalement épuisé tout comme Draco. Ce dernier regarda d'un œil attendri son meilleur ami. Il l'aimait tellement ! Bon, pas autant que Potter mais beaucoup quand même … Pour lui prouver son amitié il lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue.

- Je t'adore toi ! Je vais à la douche !

Il laissa ainsi Blaise Zabini totalement ahuri, chose pourtant si habituelle. Après tant d'années à côtoyer ce dingue il était toujours étonné par l'étendue de sa douce folie.

* * *

Draco avait décidé de se promener avec son fidèle moineau dans le parc du château. Il avait envie de prendre l'air et de réfléchir à son plan si exceptionnel.

Et oui ! Il avait réussi à approcher le Weasley, ce grand niais de poulpe n'ayant rien vu venir. Après le cours de potion, il avait fait une approche tout en subtilité. Il lui faisait de grands sourires quand il le voyait, lui avait proposé de jouer aux échec ou bien au quiditch …

Bref, il avait réussi, il était « ami » avec cette chose. Bon, il n'était pas si horrible que ça mais bon ce n'était pas une flèche magique non plus. Puis le plus important était qu'il pouvait maintenant approcher de Potter sans éveiller les soupçons. Mais il y avait toujours cette Granger qui le regardait d'un drôle d'air quand il approchait. Il fallait s'occuper de ce castor et vite fait ! Mais comment ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami qui marchait tranquillement. Blaise était plutôt intelligent et avait parfois de bonnes idées.

- Blaisounet ? Couina-t-il

- Oui ? répondit celui-ci calmement priant pour que son meilleur ami n'ait pas de nouvelle lubie.

- Tu sais que j'ai réussi à approcher l'autre poulpe gluant sans aucun problème tant celui-ci est bête !

- Oui …

- Mais l'autre castor me gène toujours !

Pendant un instant Blaise se demanda pourquoi Draco appelait toujours les gens au travers d'un nom d'animal plus ou moins flatteur.

- Oui …

- Il faut que je devienne ami avec elle aussi ! A chaque fois que j'approche elle trouve le moyen de s'enfuir avec « mon » Harry !

- Oui …

- Arrête de dire « oui » à tout stupide moineau ! Et trouve une solution ! répondit Draco en lui tapant sur la tête.

Blaise le regarda d'un air désespéré. Il devait trouver une solution et vite en voyant le regard impatient de son meilleur ami.

- Tu n'as discuter avec elle à la bibliothèque, faire ton intello et la conquérir … Je sais pas moi !

- Excellente idée j'y courre de ce pas ! Adieu …

Draco fila en direction de la bibliothèque plus rapide que la lumière. Le jeune métis soupira en plaignant sincèrement la meilleure amie du survivant qui n'allait peut-être pas y survivre.

- La place est libre ? susurra une voix chaude et sensuelle à la très studieuse Hermione Granger.

Celle-ci releva la tête et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Draco Malfoy en personne, tout sourire, devant elle. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait un comportement très suspect depuis quelque temps …

- Bien sur, répondit-elle hésitante.

- Merci.

Draco explosait de joie. Le castor sans lunette avait accepté ! Maintenant opération séduction activée. Mais le problème était qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Pourquoi Blaise n'était-il pas là !

- Alors … Alors on étudie ?

- Non je fais du tricot, ça ne se voit pas ? soupira la jeune fille déjà exaspérée.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Draco, du tricot ! Comment tu fais pour qu'on ne puisse pas le voir ? Tu dois vraiment être une super sorcière.

Il sourit intérieurement face à ce compliment si bien placé. Décidemment il était bien trop doué, il n'avait pas besoin de Blaise. De plus, il était un excellent comédien ! Il avait parfaitement reproduit le comportement d'un homme admiratif et si sincère …

De son coté Hermione commençait à se demander si Malfoy était débile ou bien si il le faisait exprès.

- Euh … Oui, ça doit être ça …

Elle remit son nez dans son bouquin, priant intérieurement pour que Malfoy ne lui adresse plus la parole.

- Et sinon, tu as des passions dans la vie ?

- Non.

- Tu aimes la métamorphose à ce que je vois …

- Oui …

- Tu aimes les potions aussi ?

- Oui …

- J'aime beaucoup les castors tu sais …

- Bien …

- Tu … Tu vis encore chez tes parents ? Ne se démonta pas Draco.

Cette fois-ci Hermione crut qu'elle allait avoir une crise cardiaque.

- C'est moi ou tu me dragues Malfoy ?

- Appelle moi par mon petit nom propre, c'est Draco pour toi chérie, lui répondit celui-ci avec un petit clin d'œil.

Aussitôt la jeune fille lui mit une baffe magistrale, elle détestait qu'on se moque d'elle. Prit ses livres et partit avec toute la dignité possible.

Le jeune blond de son coté ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour la mettre dans un tel état. Puis soudain il comprit ! Il l'avait tellement troublée qu'elle préférait partir pour ne pas céder face à la tentation qu'il représentait. Lui si beau et si fort, qui pouvait résister à ce concentré de magnificence ? Personne et surtout pas Granger !

Quel don juan il faisait. Malheureusement pour elle, son cœur était déjà pris… Il décida de se lever et de chercher son petit poulpe préféré. Blais étant occupé à il ne savait quoi mais il s'en moquait totalement.

* * *

Harry Potter qui se trouvait au fin fond de la bibliothèque avec la capuche relevée avait observé la scène entre sa meilleure amie et le jeune blond qui hantait son cœur. Il vit Malfoy tenter plusieurs approches pour ensuite se prendre une claque surement douloureuse.

Harry fronça les sourcils, qu'avait bien pu dire ce blondinet si sexy pour mettre Hermione dans une telle fureur. D'ailleurs sa meilleure amie semblait se méfier de lui depuis quelque jour. Le survivant devait avouer que son rapprochement avec Ron l'intriguait également et le mettait en colère. Heureusement qu'il savait que Ron était hétéro et fou amoureux d'Hermione.

Il rassembla ses affaires et se précipita à la suite de son amie qui marchait vite tant elle semblait en colère.

- Mione attends moi, haleta Harry, il s'est passé quoi avec Malfoy pour que tu le gifles comme ça ?

Sa meilleure amie ne sembla pas remarquer le fait qu'il avait du les observer pour poser une telle question.

- Ton cher Draco Malfoy me draguait en bonne et due forme ! lui lança-t-elle.

Elle tourna les talons et se précipita dans la tour de gryffondors, laissant Harry complètement abasourdi.

* * *

Draco quand à lui avait renoncé à son idée d'être ami avec Hermione Granger. La pauvre, si elle était amoureuse de lui … Il ne pourrait que lui briser le cœur.

Donc on pouvait dire que la première étape de son plan était respecté puisqu'il était ami avec Weasley ! D'ailleurs ou se terrait ce poulpe ? Il le cherchait depuis déjà cinq minutes !

Soudain une masse de cheveux rouges apparut devant ses yeux. Il l'avait trouvé. Il eut un petit sourire attendri.

- Hé Ron Ron ! Cria-t-il au milieu du Hall attirant ainsi l'attention de tous les élèves de Poudlard sur lui et ce pauvre Ron à présent rouge écrevisse.

Il ressemble plus à une écrevisse qu'un poulpe finalement songea Draco joyeusement.

- Viens petite écrevisse, murmura-t-il en voyant le Weasley approcher. Viens au méchant Dragon.

- Un problème Draco ? lui demanda Ron le plus discrètement possible.

- Non, je n'ai pas le droit de voir mon ami ? lui répondit-il d'un air angélique.

- Si bien sur … S'empressa de le rassurer Ron.

Certes, il aimait beaucoup Draco mais celui-ci avait vraiment un comportement bizarre avec lui. Il se demandait même parfois si il n'était pas amoureux de lui ...

- On ne se voit presque plus ! Tu as honte de moi ? attaqua le blond.

- Bien sur que non ! s'étonna Ron.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'invites jamais avec tes autres amis ? J'ai raison, tu as honte de moi ! Continua Draco.

Il rayonnait intérieurement. Il amenait très subtilement l'écrevisse à l'inviter à passer du temps avec lui et … Potter ! Les gryffondors ne résistant jamais aux supplications.

Ronald Weasley quand à lui avait l'impression de vivre une scène de ménage. Le pire était à venir quand il vit le blond verser quelques larmes …

Le jeune Draco s'étonnait de son potentiel incroyable de comédien quand il vit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il lui avait suffit de penser à Potter dans un paquet cadeau lui demandant de l'épouser pour que des larmes de joie arrivent.

- Arrêtes Draco ne pleure pas !

- Tu es … Si méchant avec moi !

- Mais non, si tu veux viens jouer demain avec moi et Harry au quiditch. Ca me ferait plaisir je t'assure …

- Vraiment ? Les yeux de Draco débordaient de joie à présent.

- Mais bien sur, ne pleure plus maintenant.

- Non, c'est fini ! Je te laisse j'ai des choses à faire. Bye Bye !

Et Draco partit promptement en bondissant de joie sous le regard médusé de Ron. L'idée de le voir le lendemain le rendait si heureux ? Il n'y avait qu'une solution, Draco Malfoy était amoureux de lui … Après tout c'était lui qui avait déclenché leur amitié, qui lui souriait tout le temps et cherchait à le voir…

- Quelle poisse ! S'écria-t-il !

- Un problème Ron ? Lui demanda son meilleur ami qui sembla surgir de nulle part.

Ron le regarda d'un air contrit et totalement gêné.

- Je crois que Malfoy est amoureux de moi …

Cette déclaration laissa le survivant bouche bée.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Draco mettait au point la prochaine phase de son plan machiavélique, celle d'approcher l'animal de compagnie de Potter.

Mais quel était déjà l'animal de compagnie de Potter ?

- Blaisounet ? C'est quoi déjà l'animal de Potter.

Tout de suite, « Blaisounet » qui n'était jamais loin se tendit, son meilleur ami n'allait pas aimer sa réponse.

- Un puissant chat ? Un petit serpent ?

- Euh …

- Alors !

- Une chouette …

- Oh MON DIEU ! Cria Draco dans le dortoir.

Blaise songea qu'il était encore dans la merde en voyant son ami blanchir …

* * *

SUITE AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE où Draco va tenter d'approcher Edwige, où Ron le pense amoureux de lui, où Harry Potter devient de plus en plus jaloux, où Hermione se méfie de Draco qu'elle considère comme pervers et où Blaise est plus perdu que jamais !

A bientôt ^^


End file.
